


The Evening Moon

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:53:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell winced and struggled to remain awake the minute a creature attacked him.





	The Evening Moon

I never created DC AU characters.

Reverend Amos Howell winced and struggled to remain awake the minute a creature attacked him. He tried to smile and focus on the moon after he protected Supergirl from the creature.

THE END


End file.
